Jam malam
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Cukup dari pukul 11.00 P.M - 01.00 A.M bagi seorang Asano Gakuhou untuk bersantai. Asa(sr) x Karu.


**Jam Malam**

 **Assasination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : Om Gakuhou x Karma

 **Genre** : (mau ditaro di friendship pun saya ragu..), agak humor kayaknya.

 **Rating** : T menjurus(?)

 **Warning** : Banyak menyalahi aturan EYD, OOC (diperlukan untuk headcanon semata), Typo(s), nganu, dll

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **11.00 P.M**

"Akabane-kun?"

Suara baritone terdengar dari arah belakang sesaat seorang pemuda baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket, begitu ia menoleh tentu saja ia agak kaget dengan sosok di depannya.

" _Mr. Board chairman_."

Pria yang berumur lebih tua darinya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda merah itu, "Sedang berbelanja? Kok malam hari?" sedangkan si merah hanya bisa menatapnya malas, "Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, mau malam atau siang itu bukan urusan anda." Dan entah mengapa pria ini malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Anda sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Jam dinding di tempat terdekat tepat menunjukkan pukul 11.00 P.M, satu jam lagi hari akan berganti.

"Bukan urusanmu Akabane-kun."

Sialan.

.

.

Bulan sabit telah menampilkan cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi sepanjang jalan setapak yang sepi, yah tidak sepenuhnya sepi.

Karena Akabane Karma terusik dengan suara bunyi sepatu yang berbunyi di belakang, dan ia segera tahu siapa sosok misterius itu.

"Kenapa anda daritadi mengikuti saya?" ucapnya tanpa berpaling, "Kamu jangan ge'er ya Akabane-kun. Rumah saya searah dengan rumahmu." Mau tidak mau Karma membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Jelas-jelas anda mengikuti saya pak."

"Dibilang kamu jangan ke-ge'er-an, memangnya Asano-kun tidak pernah memberitahu rumahnya?" terkadang Karma tidak mengerti pola pikir om yang tahun ini menginjak usia 41 tahun tersebut.

"Memangnya dia siapa.."

Setelahnya Karma memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dan membiarkan si om jalan di belakangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti pria itu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan pemuda merah yang semula berada di depannya.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi.

Wajar.

Sebenarnya Karma bukannya canggung, tapi ia hanya malas meladeni ketua dewan yang hobi menghhipnotis orang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akabane-kun." Ucap si om berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm?"

"Anakku menyukaimu loh."

"Oh ya? Bapak pasti sedang bercanda." Balasnya santai. Biasanya orang akan cenderung gugup bila orang tua dari anak yang bersangkutan yang berucap demikian.

"Kok tau?"

"Habisnya bapak jago hipnotis."

Oke itu tidak nyambung.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berjalan, akhirnya Karma sampai pada rumah yang memiliki arsitektur unik. Sayang seribu sayang, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sampai di depan pagar, "Pak ketua dewan yang terhormat.. kenapa sekarang malah anda mengikuti saya sampai ke rumah?"

"Oh saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu." Ucap si om berusaha basa-basi.

"Mereka tidak ada."

"Sudah meninggal?"

"Ngajak berantem ya?"

"Saya hanya bertanya Akabane-kun. Lagian juga kalau berantem dengan saya juga bakal kamu yang kalah." Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika harus kalah dan tersungkur di hadapan si om tampan ini, masalahnya kenapa juga harus berkunjung saat langit sudah gelap..

Kalau mau ngapel juga ingat umur dan waktu dong om.

"Ck, mereka sedang bepergian, jangan tanyakan mereka pergi kemana." Ucapnya malas sambil berusaha membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau saya temani?"

"Tidak terima kasih pak."

"Baiklah."

Dan si om dengan seenak jidat main masuk saat Karma selesai membuka kunci.

"Bapak sama anak sama aja." Dengusnya kesal, ketua dewan berbalik sebentar dan menyeringai, "Beda Akabane-kun, saya lebih tampan dari dia."

Terserah om ajadeh maunya begimana. Karma sudah lelah om.

-o.O.o-

…

Begitu masuk om Gakuhou langsung terperangah melihat arsitektur yang terbilang unik dari dalam rumah salah satu muridnya, banyak ornamen serta barang-barang antik yang tersebar di dalam rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. "Hmm.. rumahmu sedikit unik ya." Decaknya kagum

"Bapak orang kedua yang mengunjungi rumah saya, dan ya orangtuaku memang sedikit unik." Ucapnya sambil menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas meja dapur.

"Oh ya?"

"Hmm."

"Yang pertama siapa?" Karma sesaat meilrik dari sudut matanya saat si om bertanya demikian, tapi ia kembali terfokus untuk mengambil sekotak jus strawberry dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kepo."

"Memangnya saya tidak boleh kepo?"

Tidak lama setelah itu si surai merah berjalan menghampiri om dan mengambil tempat disampingnya, "Boleh sih pak, tapi rasanya aneh aja gitu." Setelahnya ia menyeruput jus kotak tersebut.

"Bapak kan cuma manusia biasa Akabane-kun, saya tidak tsun seperti Asano-kun."

"Ya saya juga cuma manusia biasa pak, bukan manusia super."

Om lama-lama gregetan sendiri karena mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya bukan menjadi yang pertama, bahkan untuk urusan mengunjungi rumah orang.  
Yah hitung-hitung berkunjung ke rumah salah satu murid bermasalahnya itu menjadi ajang observasi.

"Sudahlah cepat beritahu saya siapa orang pertama yang menapaki rumahmu." Ucap si om tidak sabar.

"Memangnya penting banget ya pak..? Nagisa-kun."

"Kau memang dekat dengannya ya."

"Cemburu ya pak? Haha."

"Kalau saya bilang iya gimana?"

 _DEG!_

Tatapan mata itu.

Senyuman itu.

Poni belah tengah itu.

Seketika bibirnya kelu.

Pasti si om merencanakan sesuatu.

'Gawat! Apa dia ingin menghipnotisku?' batinnya panik. Untuk menghilangkan efeknya segera ia menggigit lidahnya—bahkan sampai sedikit berdarah. Sakit emang, tapi lebih sakit hati kalau dihipnotis om dan keesokan harinya mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang yang sama.

"Akabane-kun! Kenapa tiba-tiba menggigit bibir!?" Gakuhou segera memegang kedua pundak Karma, sontak si merah segera menepisnya, "Lepas! Memangnya anda kira saya akan terhipnotis dengan trik murahan anda haaah!?"

Si om langsung pundung.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **11.30 P.M**

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya efek hipnotis yang dilancarkan ketua dewan terlepas. Sebenarnya itu hanya asumsi si rambut merah saja, karena Gakuhou sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menghipnotis Akabane Karma.

" _Mr. Board Chairman_.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa anda tidak pernah memanggil Asano-kun dengan 'namanya'?"

Jujur Gakuhou kaget saat tiba-tiba Karma bertanya demikian. Seumur-umur istrinya sendiri saja tidak pernah bertanya maupun mengkomplain hal tersebut.

"Saya tidak terbiasa untuk memanjakannya semenjak kecil. Bahkan sudah lama sekali saya terakhir memanggil namanya." Tidak ada nada yang menyiratkan penyesalan atau kesedihan dari perkataannya, dan hal itu membuat Karma semakin bingung dengan hubungan ayah dan anak penguasa Kunugigaoka tersebut.

"Tapi dia itu anakmu kan? "

"Kamu menyukainya?" Bukannya menjawab, Gakuhou malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Enggak sih pak, saya kadang suka kasian aja sama dia yang kayaknya kesepian."

"Kamu juga kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu juga kesepian kan, Akabane-kun?"

Manik merkuri itu terbelalak, mengangkat topik seputar keluarga memang bukan kesukaannya. Baik Asano dan Karma sama-sama tahu arti 'kesepian' dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Bukan urusan bapak."

Gakuhou sendiri sadar jika anak di depannya memiliki kesamaan dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak rindu pada kedua orangtuamu?"

"Saya sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri semenjak kecil, bahkan mereka sampai saat ini masih memperlakukan saya seperti anak kecil ketika pulang."

"Kamu memang masih kecil Akabane-kun."

"Berisik."

"Sifatmu tidak jauh berbeda dari Asano-kun ternyata."

Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Bukan senyum meremehkan maupun menyebalkan kok, kali ini terlihat lebih tulus dan ringan.

.

.

Berawal dari obrolan seputar 'keluarga' lama kelamaan merambat ke topic lainnya. Pelajaran, kesukaan, dan masalah pribadi contohnya.

Sesi curhat dari hati ke hati bersama om Gakuhou nampaknya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **00.00 A.M**

Denting piano mulai menggema di ruang tamu rumah itu, gelombang bunyi yang merambat melalui udara tersebut dihasilkan bukan dari piano, melainkandari jam kuno yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan.

Pukul 12 malam.

Menandakan hari baru akan dimulai.

"Bapak tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam. Saya mau kunci pintu pak."

Meski enggan untuk mengakhiri obrolan yang sudah terlanjur intim itu, Karma sadar besok ia masih harus menanjak bukit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kalau mau dikunci ya tinggal dikunci." Ucap si om santai.

"Lah terus bapaknya?"

"Jadi kamu ngusir saya?"

"Yaiyalah pak, saya sudah mau tidur." Karma berusaha jujur, tapi dia beneran udah mau bobo.

"Mau ditemani?" Gakuhou mulai melancarkan aksinya, si surai merah buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasang kuda-kuda, "Saya masih normal pak." Si om langsung pundung lagi.

"…Kamu menghina saya ya?" lirihnya perih.

"Memang."

"Bocah kurang ajar."

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan belum terlihat tanda-tanda si om mau pulang, malahan om Gakuhou memilih nonton berita tengah malam sambil makan cemilan. Yang lebih gobloknya lagi Karma malah nemenin si om nonton sambil ngopi bareng. Jadi sebelum nonton si om minta dibikinin kopi dulu sama si merah.

Padahal tadi dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk waspada. Tanpa sadar om diam-diam telah melancarkan serangan hipnotis agar Karma terlena.

Apa boleh buat kalau uang dijadikan imbalan untuk yang bersangkutan mendapat akses duduk lebih lama?

Karma tak bisa menolak, terlebih saat ia mengatakan 'Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli persediaan jus strawberry di kulkas ya.' Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

Tapi perlahan matanya sudah mulai ingin terpejam, batas ia kuat melek hanya sampai jam 12. Mau tidak mau dia nyadar lagi kalau sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Pak cepetan pulang ngapa, saya udah ngantuk nih." Gakuhou melirik sekilas bocah disampingnya, "Saya malas pulang Akabane-kun, enakan disini."

"Lha kalau si bapak tidur disini nanti dicari istri loh."

"Biarin."

"Kasian istri bapak nungguin di rumah."

"Kamu berisik ya."

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Gakuhou segera merangkul pemuda yang notabene adalah muridnya itu dan dengan tidak sopan melesakkan tangannya ke dalam kaosnya.

"P-Pak.." Karma ingin memberontak namun rangkulan si om tergolong sangat erat.

"Hmm?" Gakuhou mengelus dada mulus Karma, bahkan sesekali ia memainkan puting susu milik si merah

"Ahnggh.. Ehmphh.. anu… tangan anda.." Bahkan untuk sekedar meminta melepaskan tangan saja Karma malu. Tiba-tiba Gakuhou menidurkan Karma diatas sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kini posisi om ada diatas Karma dengan dua tangan di sisi kepala sebagai penyanggah tubuh besarnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **00.30 A.M**

Tatapan intens terpancar dari lensa violet diatasnya, ingin lari tapi ia sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

" _Board Chairman_.." Ucapnya pelan.

Baru saja berucap demikian Gakuhou segera melesakkan bibirnya ke dalam rongga bibir Karma, dia yang kaget segera berusaha mendorong pihak yang berada di atas.

"Hmnnhhh, emphhh pak!"

Karena kasihan akhirnya Gakuhou melepaskan pagutan itu sejenak mengingat yang dibawahnya ini masih dibawah umur.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Jijik pak."

Akhirnya si om sadar kalau beberapa menit lalu berniat untuk merenggut keperjakaan seorang bocah SMP.

Lagi-lagi om harus pundung.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, om masih aja pundung.

"Sudah malam pak, besok bapak bisa kesiangan bangun." Meski ragu tapi ia harus segera mengusir om poni belah tengah itu dari rumahnya.

"..Jadi kamu mengkhawatirkan saya?"

"Iya pak."

"Jujur saya terharu, andai saja kamu menjadi bagian keluarga Asano."

"Bapak ingin saya menikahi Asano-kun?"

"Bukan. Andai kamu dan Asano-kun itu anak kembar.."

"Ada juga nanti bapak yang stress punya anak kayak saya yang hobi berantem. Apalagi saya dan Asano-kun sama-sama keras kepala." Gakuhou nampak berpikir sejenak tak lama kemudian berucap, "Benar juga."

"Yeu si bapak gimana sih."

"Kalau jadi istri saya mau?"

'Oh jadi maksud dari 'menjadi bagian keluarga Asano' itu maksudnya ini…' batin Karma.

"Saya baru tau kalau ketua dewan ternyata punya selera humor yang tinggi."

"Saya cukup serius Akabane Karma-kun. Bahkan saya berniat memperkosamu tadi." Ucap Gakuhou berusaha menyuarakan suara hatinya, tentu saja Karma bergidik ngeri jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Untungnya om segera sadar dan sudah meminta maaf, jadi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Saya masih anak SMP pak, dan saya laki-laki."

"Saya tidak peduli."

"Lagian saya juga tidak akan bisa memberi keturunan buat bapak."

"Kamu cukup jadi istri simpanan, saya akan menemanimu pada saat jam malam."

Karma perlahan kesal sendiri karena ketua dewan menyebalkan ini masih bersikukuh untuk mengulur waktu. Ayolah masa' dia tidak sadar jika matanya sudah tinggal 5 watt?

"Nanti saya kunci pintu biar bapak tidak masuk."

"Saya tinggal manjat ke kamar kamu nanti."

"Jendela juga saya kunci."

"Masuk lewat cerobong asap pun saya tak masalah."

"Nanti saya bakar perapian."

"Gosong demi kamu pun saya rela."

Skakmat.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **01.00 A.M**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01 dini hari dan sudah waktunya bagi om Gakuhou beranjak pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia harus menyelesaikan ucapan nyelenehnya dengan si murid kesayangan.

"Bapak kok ngebet banget mau nikahin saya pak?"

"Habisnya kamu manis."

Karma _sweatdrop_.

"…Saya tampan pak."

"Iyaudah kamu tampan."

"….Kok labil si bapak."

"Tolong di iyain aja."

Karma _sweatdrop_ lagi.

.

.

"Pak udah jam 1 malem pak. Saya udah ngantuk banget nih pak."

"Kamu cukup tidur dipangkuan saya."

"Inget umur pak."

"Kamu ngeledek ya?"

"Saya hanya berbicara sesuai fakta. Buruan pulang ngapa pak! besok saya bisa telat bangun nanti."

"Saya emang niat pulang jam 1 Akabane-kun. Baiklah, besok saya akan kemari lagi."

Gakuhou segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju pintu keluar, setelah melewati pintu ia segera menuju pagar.

"Saya belum bilang setuju." Sahut si merah.

"Jam 11.00 P.M – 01.00 A.M ya."

"Pak—"

"Sampai nanti, Karma _baby_."

Si om segera menghilang dari hadapan si surai merah seiring angin malam membelai wajahnya.

Dia harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental dari sekarang.

Demi masa depannya yang masih abu-abu

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

* * *

A/N : Gue bikin apaan astaga…...

salahkan jadwal misterius om Gakuhou dari jam 11 sampe jam 1 malem...

/melipir pergi.


End file.
